


Sick Days

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanKai, Fluffy, M/M, kaiyeol - Freeform, lots of fluff, really its just chankai fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol takes care of Jongin while he's sick and unable to speak, and accidentally confesses how he feels.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> so this is short and simple, but it's cute. I didn't want something super long I just wanted a fluffy one shot.

Chanyeol shuffled through the front door of Jongin’s apartment, spare key swinging around his finger as he hummed out. The other hand held a bag of three different gallons of ice cream, next to a warm miso soup that was Jongin’s favorite. His foot kicked the door shut, sauntering over to the kitchen. He set the other two flavors away in the freezer and the soup in the microwave for later just in case Jongin wanted something warm. He had his tonsils removed, Jongin had been talking about it for a while and Chanyeol insisted he would take care of him for the first day. Sehun was more than happy to give the caregiver position away for the day considering he was always out with his friends, and Chanyeol would bend over backwards and do triple backflips for Jongin. He always would do anything for Jongin, even taking care of the boy when he couldn’t talk much and just needed someone to sit next to. Jongin was worried about it since Chanyeol wouldn’t get much out of it but be bored, but the good thing is, Chanyeol has a crush on Jongin so just being in the same vicinity as the other was what he got out of it. 

The other carried the first tub of ice cream into the bedroom with two spoons held tight in hand. He saw Jongin watching a drama on Netflix, something he did often when he could speak but now that he was basically forced to be silent, the whines and laughter were missing for the rest of the week. Chanyeol would miss that, but for now he’ll settle with pouts and smiles that meant either or. He thanked Sehun mentally the minute Jongin flashed the other a smile, bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed and patting the spot next to him with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

Chanyeol took a seat next to Jongin, pressing his everyday kiss to the other’s temple, it was a routine to greet him in that manner. He remembers when he did it to Jongin for the first time, the other was lit up in a soft bright pink color across his nose and cheeks. Chanyeol’s heart fluttered in his chest at the memory much how it did the first time he saw it, smiling at Jongin’s still faint pink blush. The smile Jongin flashed him was enough for him to know that he was saying hello, he knew Jongin’s smiles by now. “Hi Jonginnie, still looking pretty even if you can’t speak.” Jongin threw himself over the bed, grabbing a small whiteboard that Sehun must have bought the other, quickly Jongin scribbled in neat handwriting ‘thank you, Yeollie.’ A small smiley face and heart drawn by his nickname, making Chanyeol blush and grin bashfully. “I brought your three favorite ice creams and a miso soup. I thought we should first dig in on the cookie dough since it’s your favorite.” Jongin smiled at Chanyeol appreciatively, dipping his fingers over to Chanyeol’s hand and delicately let his fingertips brush along the larger hand as he gripped the spoon. The contact enough was to make Chanyeol feel shy, so he let Jongin take the spoon before he opened up the ice cream gallon. “What are you watching, exactly?” Jongin held the spoon in between his plush full lips as he scribbled down neatly once more. ‘Sehun told me to watch it, ask when he gets back. It’s interesting.’ Chanyeol nodded, snuggling himself up against the bed frame next to the other and both taking turns getting bites of ice cream onto the spoon. “You feeling okay?” Jongin nodded, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he lazily ate the ice cream.

They sat in silence for a bit as Chanyeol tried to grasp the storyline. From what he was understanding, the main male lead was trying to fit into highschool but a strange girl was making it hard for him to adjust and they’re falling in love. He wished it were that easy, he wished he could just lean over to Jongin and tell him at the flick of his tongue about how he’s adored the other for all these months. Then he wishes Jongin would giggle and say the feeling was mutual, like how they did in all the dramas he’s watched next to the other. Chanyeol really wasn’t a fan of dramas, he was more into action movies or shows that kept him on the edge of the bed, but dramas with Jongin was good. Mainly because he was next to his cute crush who bit down on his bottom lip with a dreamy look on his face, and Chanyeol was fond of that expression. Chanyeol was also fond of the soft gasps at a climactic scene of the episodes where the characters would either almost kiss or say something brave, the plush full lips parted and eyes wide and enrapt into the program. It was adorable so he thought, watching Jongin become so enthralled into a TV show. Jongin did a bunch of other things that Chanyeol was incredibly fond of, besides the obvious of Jongin laughing/smiling/dancing/breathing, Jongin’s little details is what really got Chanyeol to become smitten. Jongin had a habit of slurping his soup in his spoon and ignoring how loud he was until Sehun threw him glare and it erupted the other into a bubble of embarrassed giggles, head tilted down as his cheeks were a crimson color. When Jongin danced he became a whole new person, but immediately after he would revert to shy and try to talk himself down in a modest manner, which Chanyeol allowed none of. When Jongin ate ice cream and enthralled himself into it fully, sucking slowly on the spoon as if remainders of the flavor resonated on the silver. Jongin squinted often when he was playing video games or reading on his phone, he insisted he didn’t need glasses and that he was just focusing extra hard, but Chanyeol knew it was because Jongin thought glasses looked ugly on him and he was scared of contacts. It was all these things and more that made Chanyeol really like Jongin, and for that reason he would endure watching a drama he cared little about, if it meant he got to be next to the other.

 

Jongin lifted his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, nudging the ice cream away. Chanyeol nodded and got up after leaving a faint kiss to his temple and rested the ice cream in the freezer. His large hands easily gripped two water bottles in one hand, walking back into the room and sat next to Jongin. The other lifted his arm up and crawled underneath it, tucking his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, eyes still focused on the TV as his hands slowly worked at the bottle cap and took a drink. Chanyeol looked down at him, he always liked this angle the best since he could stare at Jongin without worry of the other seeing him. Jongin was oblivious anyway, Sehun noticed Chanyeol staring before Jongin ever once conjured a hint of it. Sehun knew how Chanyeol felt, another reason why he let Chanyeol take care of the other while he was out with friends for the day. In a way, it was like Sehun was always dropping hints for Chanyeol to just say something already, but Chanyeol always shied away from it. His eyes were focused on the other who now gasped very faint, lips parted in rapt attention. The lead male was confessing, it was dramatic as they were in the rain. So many strong words and he could feel Jongin’s hand curl around Chanyeol’s knee, squeezing excitedly. 

They had always been touchy and close like this, but Chanyeol couldn’t explain the happiness swirling in him at the grip of the other’s hand holding his knee so tight. Chanyeol quietly watched, listening to every word that the lead male was saying that made Jongin faintly squeak in a broken voice, and it was as if Jongin was wanting something straight out of a drama to happen to him. Chanyeol wasn’t capable of delivering something so passionate, he knew. He thought though that Jongin was always interested in having someone to love since he was so affectionate and caring with Chanyeol, boyfriend like if anyone else had a say in it. Jongin finally relaxed, but now he looked at Chanyeol. Chanyeol met his gaze and they both exchanged a small smile until he watched Jongin explain in gestures that he was going to move. He let Jongin spread Chanyeol’s legs and crawl in the space between them, bringing the long arms around his waist to cage him in. His back was hot against Chanyeol’s chest, head resting on his shoulder as his fingers delicately traced against the back of Chanyeol’s hands. His face felt hot under Jongin’s touch, something he was used to but this was new. They had never been so close and maybe it was because Jongin felt needier than usual, but Chanyeol on the other end didn’t want this to end. 

This felt good to Chanyeol, right even. Like Jongin was supposed to be here in his arms and Chanyeol could just give him kisses, protect him from the cruel outside world that Jongin didn’t deserve to be in. He deserved a better world, full of soft touches, easy days, hazy sunshine on a fall day since those were the other’s favorite type of days. Life wasn’t like that though, and Chanyeol only wanted to make the other feel like everyday was. 

The next episode was loading now, they were both comfortably resting and Chanyeol’s mind ran at a million miles per hour about what it would be like to kiss the other senseless. Jongin though leaned one hand over and grabbed his whiteboard, jotting down. ‘Are you okay? You’re quiet.’ Chanyeol chuckled when he read it, resting his chin on Jongin’s head gently. “I feel bad talking when you can’t.” Another quick scribble ‘you’re so sweet, you know? I can write to you.’ Chanyeol hummed, nodding just to appease the other. “Why do you like dramas so much?” He asked, the tone was sweet, not rude in any way so the other wouldn’t take it as a judgment. It was a longer writing, but Chanyeol waited patiently. ‘I like the romance of it, love. Cheesy, but I know dramas are unrealistic and that the person you want to have just doesn’t stand in front of you in the rain. The relationships though are real, just all different.’ Chanyeol hummed in response. He was right about Jongin just wanting to be loved, but he wanted to know more now. “Have an idea of who you’re wanting this love from?” Jongin blushed now, he felt Jongin’s back heat brilliantly. ‘Maybe.’ Chanyeol hummed at the answer, fingers moving to comb through Jongin’s thick black hair. He felt sick now, realizing now that Jongin had someone else in mind besides him. He shrugged it off though, he couldn’t get mopey in front of the other since he was caring for him. “So what’s your favorite drama then?”

 

This conversation carried on for two hours, the subject changed many times and currently they were debating about the best pokemon in the card game. Chanyeol would argue easily it was Mewtwo, but Jongin would argue that it was Wishiwashi. Chanyeol insisted that it’s been stated by even Pokemon themselves that Mewtwo is the rarest and most powerful pokemon, but Jongin countered with the fact that both the highest XP cards were both 210. “Draw me as a Pokemon hunter pretty please?” Chanyeol exhaled, giving up the fight. Jongin knew he won as he grinned with a happy nod, going to work. Chanyeol though watched Jongin, his tongue pushing out his plump lips in concentration, squinting his eyes in focus as he tried to draw Chanyeol perfectly. He was a talented drawer, it was manhwa style and that was actually one of Chanyeol’s favorite art styles, completely unbiased. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the other doodle, and soon he was forced to look away from Jongin’s smiling face that had silent giggles falling from his lips. Jongin held up the whiteboard pad and it was indeed a picture of Chanyeol, a charmander by his side as he helped Chanyeol capture an eevee. His grin was apparent as he stared at the artwork. 

He looked down at the other with a grateful grin. He saw the gleam in the other’s soft fond brown eyes, the gleam of happiness and hopefulness that Chanyeol liked his art. “I love it, it’s super cute.” Jongin grinned now, and Chanyeol loved the sight of Jongin grinning. His nose scrunched up when he did, eyes shaping into crescents, lips overly wide that showcased his perfect teeth and cheeks scrunched together. Chanyeol’s brain was melting at the sight, watching Jongin pride over his work with the grin and now soft rosy color adorning the other’s cheeks. The filter fell away, and he let his heart run in overdrive over his careful brain. “I like you so much, Jongin. I have for so long, you’re so cute and sweet and perfect, I just wanna kiss you and protect you all the time.” Chanyeol froze immediately, the filter got shoved harshly back into place as the warmth of happiness within him ran cold. He cleared his throat, not even looking at the other male since he could feel the gaze on him. “Sorry, I, I have to go. There’s um, more ice cream and, uh, ah, soup right soup. I brought soup.” Chanyeol sputtered out, standing up, he finally looked at Jongin who looked at him with parted lips in disbelief. He went to speak but Chanyeol shook his head “you’re not well enough to speak, listen to the doctor. Bye Jongin, I’m sorry, I meant it though but I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Chanyeol stumbled out of the room, heart beating against his rib caged with such force he felt overwhelmed.

 

Chanyeol hadn’t heard one thing from Jongin within the weak of healing. He did though hear plenty from Sehun who was excited that Chanyeol finally said something. He kept details out about Jongin, which made Chanyeol feel like it was a blatant rejection. He sat on his couch, engaged into some horror movie that he was lost on if he were to be honest. It didn’t make sense, but that’s what he deserves for watching a creature flick. It also didn’t help that he felt like shit, Chanyeol’s normal bubbly happiness was subdued into sadness, a feeling that he didn’t like. His mind raced with how he ruined everything, how he lost Jongin, how Jongin probably didn’t want to be near Chanyeol until the feelings faded which he doesn’t even know where to start about that. He was sad, he felt so sad, he watched the movie to try to distract but like he already thought about, it was a creature flick.

A knock is what got him out of thoughts of sadness and trying to understand a dumb movie. He got up and wandered over to the door, grunting quietly when he almost stubbed his toe into the table. He turned the knob, pulling the door back to see Jongin. The other looked at him with a faint smile. “Hi Yeollie.” Chanyeol felt his breath stop, heart skip a beat. Jongin looked beautiful as always, even on lazy days like this. Sun-kissed skin, plush full lips, soft warm brown eyes, black hair tossed into a messy left part, oversized sweater and jeans that fit him snug. “Hi Nini.” He commented quiet and shy, scared for the most part. “Can we talk?” Jongin spoke out, almost as scared as Chanyeol. The taller of the two stepped aside to let the other in, a tense silence filled the room. It was fear, fear on both ends but Chanyeol wasn’t entirely sure what Jongin was scared of. “Before you start apologizing again, I want to say I’m sorry for not contacting you all week. I was kind of hurt that you ran out like that.” Chanyeol nodded now, pressing his lips together. “I’m sorry for that.” Jongin turned around now, looking at the other. “You meant what you said right?” Chanyeol hesitantly nodded, watching as the other shyly smiled. “Why did you run?” Jongin took a few steps closer to Chanyeol. 

The taller male didn’t know how to react or what to do, instead his breath hitched as the other entered his proximity. “I was scared, you said you had someone in mind and then it just came out and it’s really okay if you don’t feel the same I just don’t want to, um, lose you.” He breathed out finally, Jongin’s hands dangling right in front of his own. Chanyeol fought the urge to reach out and grab them, instead his eyes were focused on Jongin’s soft and content expression. “I really like you, too. You’re who I had in mind, silly.” Chanyeol’s brain went silent for a second, happiness was all that he could register as he let his instincts take over. His large hands laced the ones in front of him together, holding them gentle and sweet. “So, does this mean I can take you out on a date now, Kim Jongin?” Jongin giggled, leaning up to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek which Chanyeol quickly caught the corner of the other man’s lips. “I’d really like it if you did, Park Chanyeol.”


End file.
